


Inadéquation

by malurette



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Piano, curse the discrepancies between languages and word counters, female on male assault
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Touga surprend Miki en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Et fait exprès de se méprendre ?<br/>...<br/>Edit; ajout d'un one-shot plus long : parce que Kaoru aurait voulu qu'il ait raison, tant pis pour ce que veut Miki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Inadéquation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena, plutôt anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kiryū Tōga, Kaoru Miki, Kaoru Kozue  
>  **Genre :** interruption  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Saito Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Pas même celui d'un piano."  
> d'après Cucumber_Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Avertissement :** mention d'inceste ; blague ou réalité, ça reste à la discrétion de chacun  
>  ~~mais quand je me relis j'ai l'impression que pour Kozue c'est sérieux en tout cas~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un piano jouait dans la salle de musique censée être vide, arrêtant Tōga sur son chemin. Comme il s'y attendait, au clavier se trouvait Miki ; en revanche, la présence d'une jeune fille assise sur la caisse de résonance du piano était une surprise. Plus encore, le visage identique, renforcé par une coupe de cheveux similaire. Enfin, l'expression sur son visage, alors que les vibrations de l'instrument se propageaient directement dans tout son corps.

L'inadéquation dont il était par hasard témoin lui parlait directement.  
« Quel touchant tableau… notre Miki séduit les jeunes filles ? Ou… serait-ce là ta sœur ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien n'aurait jamais dû les séparer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des liens distendus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kaoru Kozue x Miki   
> **Genre :** angst, non-con  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Saito, Ikuhara, Be-Papas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Assault Awareness April  
>  **Avertissements :** inceste, non-con  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de la Rose Noire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Dans leur petite enfance, l'existence des jumeaux était une bénédiction sans mélange. Frère et sœur nés en même temps, leur différence d'âge n'était que de quelques minutes et n'avait pas de sens. Ils étaient la somme de tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez chacun de leurs deux parents, et se complétaient à merveille. Quelle chance d'avoir ainsi tout ce dont ils rêvaient d'un seul coup !  
Malheureusement les rêves des parents n'ont pas tenu la distance. Le monde de Kozue et Moki s'écroule avec leur divorce. 

Kozue craignait plus que tout la séparation, plus de ses parents dont elle estimait qu'ils les avaient trahi, mais d'avec Miki qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Pour éviter d'avoir à prendre parti dans un sens ou dans l'autre, ils furent envoyés dans une nouvelle école, en internat… et s'y trouvèrent séparés de fait : garçons et filles logeaient dans des dortoirs différents. En théorie, ils se retrouvaient en classe. C'était vrai au début, mais Miki est un génie qui gravit les niveaux deux à deux alors que Kozue est une fille plus ordinaire qui progresse à un rythme normal et se voit laissée derrière.   
Plus encore, Miki est accepté au Conseil des Élèves. Il change d'uniforme, ça a l'air de presque rien mais ça symbolise dès le premier coup d'œil qu'il n'évolue plus dans les mêmes sphères qu'elle. Il s'éloigne. Il a de nouvelles fréquentations, lui qui était tellement timide et n'avait pas d'ami, seulement sa sœur. Ces gens sont plus âgés, infiniment plus classe qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'être. 

Kozue se sent non seulement esseulée, mais trahie, rabaissée. Elle est prête à tout pour attirer son attention. Seulement, elle s'y prend mal. Elle décide d'exciter sa jalousie mais confond tout et ne réussit qu'à l'éloigner encore plus.   
Désespérée, touchant le fond, elle demande de l'aide à la mauvaise personne, qui lui propose une thérapie de choc. Toutes ses inhibitions sautent. De gré ou de force, a-t-elle décidé, elle retrouvera la proximité, l'intimité qu'elle partageait autrefois avec Miki. Elle va lui montrer la force de ses sentiments, et l'attraper par où elle sait que ça démange les autres garçons, par où elle ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'une autre fille le touche. Après, il lui appartiendra pour de bon !

Si les liens du sang ou le passé ne veulent plus rien dire pour lui, elle va créer de nouveaux liens de chair et le pousser à se tourner un peu plus vers le futur. Après des années passées à le protéger de toute souillure extérieure, elle se rend compte qu'il est tout de même grand temps qu'il se déniaise un peu. Et personne d'autre qu'elle, sa moitié, n'a le droit de le faire. 

Sous sa main, il réagit, ce qu'elle prend comme preuve que ça lui plaît et qu'elle a eu raison. S'il a encore peur, c'est de l'inconnu, voilà tout ; il apprendra vite à aimer ça ! Et dès qu'il aura connu le plaisir sous sa main, il ne pourra plus s'en passer et l'aimera à nouveau et plus fort encore qu'avant.   
Si pour ça il faut qu'elle brusque un petit peu, ça n'est pas grave, c'est juste un premier pas à franchir. Et ensuite…   
…Ensuite, elle ne sait pas, elle ne veut pas savoir, tant que c'est ensemble qu'ils continuent cette route, et tant pis si c'est la mauvaise.


End file.
